


Rising from the Deep

by HellenHighwater



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Charcoal, Dubious Consentacles, Fanart, Tentacles, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: There's something wrong with Jean Valjean.(For one, he's got a lot more tentacles than he usually does.)
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Great Valvert Tentacle-Off





	Rising from the Deep

post-shipwreck, JVJ goes and rescues javert from way down deep. Javert is unconscious, but still breathing etc. JVJ has strayed really far from the raft to get him, and unintentionally attracts the attention of _something_ while he's retrieving Javert. But because javert is unconscious, JVJ has to keep hold of him and stay on the surface...no matter what.

But then we agreed that it was actually just JVJ all along.

.

.


End file.
